I am Edward Cullen's Fiancée
by May-loves-Edward-Cullen
Summary: Translation: -¿Qué tengo que hacer exactamente? -Trabajarás como mi prometida- -¿Tú prometida? ¿Acaso esto es una broma? ¿Estoy en la televisión? ¿Quién contrataría a alguie para trabajar como su prometida?- -Yo-
1. Meet Isabella Swan

Yo no soy dueña de nada. Está es una traducción de la historia original de Selene11.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Meet Isabella Swan**

Soy Isabella Swan. Pero prefiero que me llamen Bella. Tengo 18 años y estoy llena de sueños para mi y mi familia. Sueño con tener una hermosa casa, con una amplia cocina donde mi mamá Renée, pueda cocinar todos los platillos que quiera preparar. También quiero tener un lindo jardín donde podamos pasar nuestras tardes juntos en familia. Un auto también sería agradable. Per lo que más quiero es terminar la universidad y obtener un título, y poder trabajar. Quiero una vida donde Charlie no tenga que estar siempre buscando dinero para mantener a su familia, una vida done Renée pueda quedarse en casa y disfrutar de la vida como ama de casa, una vida donde yo no tenga que mantenerme despierta en las noches escuchándolos pelear. Sólo quiero tener una familia feliz.

Pero eso es pedir demasiado. Así que devuelta a la realidad.

Son las 5 AM. Y estoy completamente despierta. Me dirijo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Mi mamá estaba muy cansada para hacerlo, porque acaba de llegar de "Jayden's," un bar cerca de aquí donde trabaja como asistente de cocinero. Mi madre es muy buena cocinando; pero al chef no le agrada, así que siempre ha sido la asistente desde que entró a trabajar ahí. Mi papá se acaba de ir, el trabaja en un área de construcción como asistente del asistente del capataz. Si al asistente le da flojera hacer lo que el capataz le ordena, papá es el que tiene que hacer el trabajo. Renée y Charlie siempre discuten sobre esto porque Renée continua diciendo que Charlie renuncie a su trabajo y comienze a buscar otro porque su salario es muy bajo, como ella dice, ni siquiera se puede mantener a él mismo.

Después de preparar el desayuno, tomaré un baño y me dirigiré a la escuela. Soy estudiante de segundo año en la universidad, me estoy especializando en artes de la comunicación. Estoy estudiando en la universidad "De la Salle" aquí en Canadá. Soy una privilegiada al poder tener acceso a una beca.

En la escuela…

Estoy en clase de discurso y todos están ocupados memorizando sus ensayos, los cuales fueron encargados por la Profesora Kin. Yo estoy con Alice, mi mejor amiga desde la primaria. Ella no estaba memorizando nada porque ya estaba preparada para esto.

-¿No estás nerviosa?-Le pregunté.

-Oh, vamos, esto no es nada; está actividad es demasiado fácil-

-Pues, eso será para ti-

-Bella, sé que estarás bien, así que deja de estar quejándote. De hecho estoy más preocupada por mi trabajo, he llegado tarde tres veces consecutivas y parece que mi jefe se ha dado cuenta-

-Ya te he dicho que no es bueno llegar tarde, tal vez estabas muy ocupada viendo tu serie favorita y te olvidaste del tiempo-

-Ok es mi culpa, pero te prometo que si tan sólo vieras el programa también te olvidarías del tiempo-

-No me interesa Alice, y lo sabes-

-¿¡Podrían dejar de hacer tanto ruido ustedes dos y memorizar su ensayo!? Como pueden ver hay gente aquí que están tratando de prepararse para la actividad- dijo Lauren

-Perdón- mascullé

-¿Por qué estás pidiendo perdón Bella? Ni siquiera estamos haciendo ruido. Es sólo que sus orejas son tan grandes es por eso que puede escuchar todo- Alice atacó

-¿Sabes Alice? ¿Por qué no puedes ser como tu patética amiga Swan? Sólo di que lo sientes y admite tu error-

-Bella sólo está siendo amable pero yo no soy amable y sólo estoy declarando los hechos. Primero, no estábamos siendo ruidosas, solamente estábamos platicando y segundo, Si tienes orejas grandes.-

-¡Retráctate!-

-Alice, detén esto- dije tratando de calmar a Alice.

-Supongo que todos están listos porque Lauren, Alice y Bella ya están ocupadas discutiendo. ¿Qué les parece si Lauren pasa primero? Seguida de Alice y Bella. ¡OH! Bella, el director quiere verte después de la clase- La señorita Kin dijo


	2. Dilemma

**N/A** Me pidieron el link de la historia original aquí se los dejo

.net/s/4973239/1/

Espero que les guste, si ven que hay algo mal, por favor háganmelo saber (:

**Capítulo 2**

**The Dilemma**

Después de la clase, Alice se fue directo al trabajo y yo fui a ver a la directora.

-Señortia Swan, lamento informarle que su beca ha sido removida-

-No, lo siento Señorita, pero ¿qué pasó? Mis calificaciones están bien-

-Lo lamento mucho señorita Swan. La escuela ha estado experimentando problemas financieros y tuvimos que recortar a nuestros becarios. Hicimos un conteo y seleccionamos a 15 estudiantes. Sus calificaciones son buenas pero no son lo suficiente para la beca-

-Señorita, estoy dispuesta a estudiar más duro. Puedo brindar servicios a la escuela. Por favor, en verdad necesito esa beca. Mis padres y yo trabajamos pero aún así no nos alcanza para pagar la escuela-

-En verdad lo siento señorita Swan. Traté el próximo año, porque para poder continuar este año tiene que pagar todo-

Estoy condenada. Perdí mi beca y no sé de donde voy a sacar el dinero para pagar. No puedo decirle a mis padres. Sólo agregaría un problema más a su lista. Tengo que encontrar una manera.

Salí de la universidad y me fui al trabajo. Soy mesera en "Lexie's" uno de los restaurantes más caros, la gente rica y popular suele reunirse ahí.

-¡Hey Bella!- dijo Rosalie, mi jefa y una de mis mejores amigas.

-Rose, ¿me puedes pagar por adelantado? Necesito el dinero para pagar la escuela. Trabajaré por todo te lo prometo-

-Bella, tranquila. Sólo te puedo pagar el salario de los próximos 3 meses-

-¿No me puedes dar el de los próximos 9 meses? En verdad lo necesito. No puedo estudiar si no pago lo que me piden.

-Lo siento Bella, el restaurante sólo da 3 meses por adelantado a los empleados. Me gustaría poder ayudarte pero yo tampoco tengo el dinero necesario en este momento.-

-Yo también lo siento Rose. Gracias por tratar de ayudarme. No te preocupes yo conseguiré el dinero.-

¿Lo haré? Claro que si. Tengo que resolver esto. Hmmm…Por el otro lado, parece que hay más gente aquí que lo normal. Me pregunto quien vendrá.


	3. Meet Edward Cullen

Gracias a todas las que se toman la molestia de leer (:

Nuevamente les digo yo no soy dueña de NADA sólo traduzco la historia original de Selene11 (:

**Capítulo 3**

**Meet Edward Cullen**

-Angela, ¿por qué hay tanta gente aquí?-

-Oh, pues es porque Edward Cullen está aquí-

-¿Edward Cullen? ¿Quién es él?-

-¿No lo conoces? Es el modelo más guapo que recientemente se volvió actor. Se dice que su novia lo dejó.-

-Que triste. Seguro que hay alguien mejor para él-

-Bella, ve a atenderlo-

-¿Por qué yo? Ve tú-

-No, yo haría el ridículo, sólo ve a la mesa 8 y lo encontrarás-

-Está bien-

Me pregunto porqué Ángela está tan nerviosa. Es sólo un cliente.

-Buenas tardes señor, ¿está listo para ordenar?-

Puso su menú en la mesa y me miró. OK, no es cualquier cliente. Es sólo un poco, y que quede claro un poco No tan guapo. Tiene bonitos ojos verdes pero no son realmente electrizantes y su cabello bronce, el cual por cierto está despeinado también es lindo, pero apuesto que hay otros actores que también tienen un hermoso cabello.

-¿Acaso te llamé?-

-Ummm…Lo siento, pensé que estaba listo para ordenar así que me acerqué. Tratamos de evitar que nuestros clientes esperen a que los atiendan-

-La próxima vez no se acerque hasta que la llame. Pero como ya está aquí, sólo déme una crema de champiñones y una limonada.-

-Está bien señor. Mis disculpas, su orden estará lista en 5 minutos.-

-Cómo sea-

En verdad tiene problemas de actitud. Con razón su novia lo dejó.

Después de 5 minutos fui a su mesa para servirle su orden y ya no estaba.

-Rose, ¿por qué el señor Cullen se fue? Ni si quiera comió su comida.-

-Ya pagó por ella. Dijo que nuestras meseras no eran nada buenas, se irritó y se fue.-

-Ya le había dicho que lo sentía. No era mi intención irritarlo.-

-No te preocupes por eso Bella. Pagó por la comida y es su problema que no quisiera comer. Y sobre su comentario acerca de nuestras meseras, no te preocupes. No le haré caso, estaba enojado y yo sé que tú no eres así.-

Continué trabajando y decidí olvidar el incidente con el Señor Cullen.


	4. They Meet Again

Para las que quieren saber cada cuando voy a actualizar, la verdad no sé, supongo que serán 2 por día o si tengo más tiempo trataré de subir 3.

Muchas gracias por leer (: y como ya he dicho YO NO SOY DUEÑA DE NADA LOS PERSONAJES SON DE **STEPHENIE MEYER** Y LA HISTORIA DE **Selene11**

**Capítulo 4**

**They meet again**

Al fin, es hora de ir a casa. Seguramente Charlie está durmiendo y Renée todavía no llega. Para llegar a casa tengo que pasar por un parque, pero cuando miro hacía los columpios veo a alguien sentado en uno de ellos. La curiosidad me ganó, porque ¿quién estaría en el parque a esta hora de la noche? Conforme me voy acercando me doy cuenta de que conozco al hombre sentado en el columpio.

Es guapo y tiene un mal temperamento.

Edward Cullen.

Decidí dejarlo sólo y retomar mi camino a casa.

-Si eres un ladrón, no te tengo miedo. Puedo darte mucho dinero, inclusive más de lo que querías. Si eres una fa, no estoy de humor de darte un abrazo o firmar autógrafos.-

-Lo siento, pero no soy ninguno de los 2.-

-Así que nos volvemos a encontrar.-

-Lo siento señor, sólo pasaba por aquí y vi a alguien sentado en los columpios, así que decidí venir a checar.-

-Tal vez deberías aprender a preocuparte solamente de tus asuntos y a no meterte en los de los demás.-

-En verdad lo siento mucho. Es sólo que es muy tarde y…-

-¿Te puedes ir ya? Sólo te estás añadiendo a mis problemas. ¿Sabías que mi novia me dejó? ¿Sabías que todo el mundo está hablando de nuestra ruptura? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es ver a la chica que amas con otro? ¿Sabes que estoy pasando por momentos difíciles y la gente sólo quiere simpatizar conmigo para sacar provecho? ¡Claro que no lo sabes! Porque eres una chica normal con **simples** problemas.-

-Lamento lo que le sucedió. Puede que usted tenga razón en que soy una chica normal, más no sabe por los problemas que yo estoy enfrentando en este momento y no son nada simples.-

-¡OK, Como sea! No me importan tus problemas, sólo vete. Como quiera no serías de mucha ayuda.-

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar. Este tipo en verdad es repugnante. Sé que tiene problemas pero no tiene porque gritarme así.

-¡Espera!-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Te gustaría tener un nuevo trabajo?-

-¿Qué?-

-Te daré un nuevo trabajo y te pagaré bien. El trabajo no será difícil.-

-Creí que estabas enojado. ¿Cómo de repente me ofreces un trabajo?-

-Sigo molesto, pero estoy tratando de hablarte bien. Así que responde la pregunta. ¿Quieres un nuevo trabajo? ¿Si o no?-

-Primero dime que tengo que hacer.-

-No estas en posición de demandar nada. Te pagaré bien. Soy rico y puedo comprarte una casa, incluso un carro si así lo deseas. Responde la pregunta primero y después te explicaré todo.-

¿Acaso ésta es la respuesta a mi problema? En verdad quiero estudiar y si él va a pagarme bien entonces también podré ayudar a mis padres. No sé ve como un mal tipo, sólo tiene un pequeño problema de temperamento. Bueno, aquí va nada.

-Si, acepto el trabajo que sea que me vayas a dar.-

Sonrió un poco. Hmmm, ¿ves? Eres incluso más guapo cuando sonríes.

-Justo lo que pensé, nos vemos mañana aquí en el parque a las 10 PM. Te explicaré todo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

- Soy Bella.-

-¿Número?-

-¿Qué?-

-Dame tu número de teléfono, te llamaré si algo llega a pasar.-

-Está bien. Aquí tienes.-

Comenzó a caminar hacia su auto. Ni siquiera se presentó adecuadamente y tampoco se despidió. ¿Estoy lista para el trabajo que acabo de aceptar?

_Listo. El cuarto capítulo, espero les esté gustando,__ a partir del capitulo que sigue las cosas se pondrán mejor._

_Les dejo un adelanto…_

**-Esto es demasiado ¿Qué tengo que hacer exactamente?-**

**-Trabajarás como mi prometida-**

**-¿Tú prometida? ¿Acaso esto es una broma? ¿Estoy en la televisión? ¿Quién contrataría a alguien para trabajar como su prometida?- **

**-Yo-**


	5. The Job

Debo admitir que me encanta traducir esta historia. Todavía faltan muchos capítulos para que termine, pero está buenísima. La original ya terminó  pero le mandé un mensaje a la autora para ver si hacía un último capítulo jejejeje pero bueno por lo pronto les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

Si me va bien con esta historia pediré permiso para traducir otras historias que me gustan.

Las quiero y si quieren dejar algún review son más que bienvenidos :D

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA DE SELENE11**

**Capítulo 5**

**The Job**

Al día siguiente, fui a clases como siempre. El problema de mi beca todavía me preocupa. Otra de las cosas que también me preocupan, es el trabajo que acepté anoche. Me pregunto que será lo que tendré que hacer. ¿Habré hecho la decisión correcta? Además, ¿qué querrá Edward Cullen de mi? Ohhh genial, ya no me puedo concentrar.

-Bella ¿estás bien?- preguntó una Alice preocupada.

-Si, no te preocupes por mí.-

-Escuché que Edward Cullen fue a "Lexie's" anoche. ¿Lo viste? ¿Pudiste obtener un autógrafo o incluso una foto? ¿Qué tan guapo es?-

-Alice, no te emociones demasiado. Si, lo vi. Pero…-

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritó Alice

-Shh…tranquila. Lo vi y debo admitir que es un poco guapo…-

-¿¡Un poco!? ¿Estás loca? ¡Es extremadamente guapo!-

-Esa es tu opinión. Yo tengo una perspectiva diferente. Puede ser guapo, pero él no es muy amable. Se irrita con facilidad y puede ser muy molesto.-

-¡Vamos Bella! Tuviste un encuentro con el chico más guapo de la tierra ¿y todo lo que tienes que decir sobre él es que es molesto? ¿Sabes qué? Hay veces en las que no te entiendo. En serio, te recomiendo que te busques un novio. O mejor aún, yo te lo busco.-

-Alice, tengo mucho en que pensar y no tengo tiempo para cosas como esas. Por cierto, tengo que irme a trabajar. ¡Nos vemos!-

-OK, cuídate Bells y sabes que va enserio lo de "buscándole un novio a Bella"-

-En verdad que estás loca…jajaja…¡BYE!-

Mi turno en "Lexie's" estuvo bien. Todos los clientes fueron amables. Son ya las 9:45pm, casi es hora de reunirme con Edward. ¡Por favor que este de bueno humor hoy! Por favor que se porte bien conmigo.

Me dirigí al parque y lo vi sentado en el mismo columpio que anoche.

-Buenas noches señor Cullen-

-Justo a tiempo Bella. Iré directo al punto. Lee esto.-

Me dio un sobre y me apuró a leer los papeles que se encontraban adentro.

-¿Para qué es esto?-

-¿No te dije que lo leyeras?-

-¡Oh si! Lo siento.-

-Como puedes ver, ahí está escrito un condominio/casa y un terreno, un carro de cualquier marca y estilo, un plan educacional para ti o para cualquier familiar que lo necesite, un subsidio regular **(N/A: ****ayuda o auxilio extraordinario de carácter económico.) **para ti y un millón de dólares.-

-¿Para qué son todas estas cosas?-

-Esa es mi paga por el trabajo que te ofrecí anoche-

-Esto es demasiado. ¿Qué quieres que haga exactamente?-

-Trabajarás como mi prometida.-

-¿Tu prometida? ¿Acaso esto es una broma? ¿Estoy en la televisión? ¿Quién contrataría a alguie para trabajar como su prometida?-

-Yo-

-¿Por qué? Me refiero a que, eres popular y hay millones de chicas allá afuera que darían lo que fuera por ser tu verdadera prometida. ¿Por qué contratar a alguien para pretender?-

-Te estoy contratando porque no estoy listo para tener a una verdadera prometida. Acabo de romper con mi novia. Sólo quiero a alguien que este a mi lado, alguien que pueda pretender que me ama demasiado y que somos felices, para que la gente deje de pensar que estoy a dolorido o lo que sea que ellos piensen. También quiero que mi ex-novia se de cuenta de su error. Seguramente se pondrá celosa y regresara corriendo a mis brazos.-

-Lo siento señor. Pero no puedo aceptar el trabajo.-

-¡Vamos Isabella Swan! Tu familia necesita esto. Tú necesitas eso. Tu beca fue cancelada y tu trabajo no te paga mucho.-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-

-Te estuve investigando. Mi prometida no podía tener mala fama así que decidí investigarte. Ya habías dicho que si. Sé que eres amable y honesta, pero no sabía que no cumplías con tu palabra**.-(N/A: Bien stalker Edward xD)**

-Si lo hago. Es sólo que lo que usted me pide que haga es…-

-Entonces pruébalo. Esto no durará mucho. Talvez sean solo 6 meses a lo mucho 1 año y tu trabajo estará terminado. Tendrás 1 millón de dólares y una buena vida para tu familia.-

-OK,ok. Lo haré. Seré tu prometida. Sólo espero que nadie salga herido de esto.-

-No te preocupes, me haré cargo de que todo salga bien. Como ya has accedido te recogeré mañana después de clases. Dile a tus padres que no iras a casa por un tiempo pero que iras a visitarlos. Vivirás temporalmente conmigo. Empaca las cosas que consideres importantes; pero no empaques ropa, no la necesitarás, te compraré un nuevo guardaropa.-

-…-

- ¿Entendiste? ¿Bella?-

-Si vas a la escuela, todas las estudiantes se volverán locas y llamarás mucho la atención.-

-ok, tendré cuidado. Me aseguraré de que los estudiantes no me reconozcan. Entonces, ¿está todo claro?-

-…si… les diré a mis padres sobre este acuerdo… ¿eso está bien?-

-Mientras puedan guardar el secreto está perfecto.-

-Ok. Lo veo mañana señor.-

-Edward. Llámame Edward.-

-Nos vemos mañana Edward.-

Lo que yo no sabía es que esa noche fue el comienzo de algo que cambiaría mi vida para siempre.


	6. Telling Charlie and Renée

Hola! Bueno, hoy les dejaré 2 capítulos (: pero más al rato subo el otro. Gracias por leer!! Y también gracias a las que agregaron la historia a favoritos y también la tienen en alerta…

**Capítulo 6**

**Telling Charlie and Renée**

Me fui a casa con todas las cosas a las que accedí en la cabeza. Debo admitir que hay una parte de mi que tiene miedo de lo que pueda pasar, pero también hay una parte de mi que está emocionada por la vida que voy a llevar. Nunca he experimentado una vida de lujos, una vida donde no tienes que trabajar para sobrevivir y tal vez, puede que tal vez este sea el momento por el que he estado esperando.

Eran pasadas las 12 cuando llegué a casa, mis padres ya se encontraban ahí. Por suerte el turno de hoy de Renée terminó antes.

Fui directamente a la habitación de mis padres para hablar con ellos.

Toc…Toc…

-Mamá, papá, voy a entrar. Necesito decirles algo.-

-Entra Bella.- respondió mi madre

Entre nerviosa al cuarto. Sé que no estarán de acuerdo con esto, pero tengo que decirles que yo sé que todo estará bien.

-¿Qué sucede Bella?- mi papá preguntó

-Sé que es muy tarde, pero tengo que decirles algo importante.-

Hice una pausa para ver sus reacciones, my madre se veía aburrida mientras mi padre se veía somnoliento.

-No vendré a casa por un par de meses, pero los vendré a visitar. No se preocupen, conseguí un nuevo trabajo. El cual es la clave para que tengamos una vida mejor.-

-¿Te estás drogando Bells?- Charlie preguntó mientras intentaba que no se le escapara un bostezo.

-¡Papá! Es en serio. Bueno, seré la prometida de un actor famoso. Sólo lo acompañaré a sus reuniones y cosas así. Estaré a su lado por unos meses y está dispuesto a darnos una casa, un terreno y ¡un millón de dolares! Podré terminar de estudiar. Y ustedes no tendrán que trabajar todo el día.-

-No sabía que tenías novio Bella y tampoco que estabas comprometida- dijo Charlie

-Papá, ¿me estás escuchando? sólo voy a fingir. ¡No es real!-

-Bella, ¿estás segura de esto?- mi mamá preguntó mirándome preocupadamente.

-Si. Mañana empiezo, así que no vendré a casa mañana.-

-Si estás segura, entonces está bien. Sólo ten cuidado.- Renée me dijo mientras besaba mi frente.

-Si, sé una buena novia. Cuídate mucho Bells y visítanos si tienes tiempo. Lamento no haber podido darte una buena vida. En verdad lo intenté, pero siento que eso haya sido lo único que pude darte.-

-¡Charlie déjate de dramas! Tu hija se va y tu estás diciendo tonteras.- Renée le gritó a Charlie.

-No soy una persona dramática. Soy un chico rudo ¿sabes?-

-Te amo mamá. Te amo papá. Prometo que los visitaré.- dije mientras los abrazaba.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Les dejo un adelanto**_

_-Me disculpo por las palabras de Edward. Tal vez esté cansado. Por favor siéntase como en casa señorita Bella.- me dijo el señor Johnson mientras me sostenía la puerta._

_-Está bien, entiendo que tiene muchos problemas y que es por lo mismo que se irrita fácilmente. Pero por favor, sólo llámeme Bella.-_

_-Muy bien. Bienvenida Bella.-_

_-Gracias.-_


	7. The begining of change

CHICAS!!! PERDÓN POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES! PERO PESQUÉ UNA BACTERIA RARA Y ESTUVE TODA UNA SEMANA EN CAMA Y POR EL MEDICAMENTO TAN FUERTE ME DIO GASTRITIS Y DESPUÉS TUVE QUE IR A COMPRAR MIS COSAS PARA LA ESCUELA Y ARG!! NO PODÍA SUBIR PERO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO ESTE CAPITULO.:D COMO MAÑANA YA ENTRO A LA ESCUELA VOY A ACTUALIZAR LOS DOMINGOS, PERO SI TENGO TIEMPO SUBIRÉ ANTES (:

Los Personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer.**

La historia pertenece a **Selene11**

**Capítulo 7**

**The Beginning of Change**

Casi no pude dormir. Me levanté, preparé el desayuno y me fui a la escuela. El tiempo se fue rápido y antes de que lo supiera, mi celular estaba vibrando. Obviamente alguien llamaba pero el número me era desconocido.

-Hola, ¿quién habla?-pregunté

-Soy yo.-

Es él.

-Te estoy esperando afuera de la escuela. Te veo en 10 minutos.- Edward dijo y después colgó. Ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de responder.

Es demasiado mandón.

Corrí Para encontrarme con él. Salí por las puertas de la escuela y busqué a Edward. Vi un reluciente volvo plateado y supe que era él. Me acerqué y Edward me señaló que entrara. Encendió el motor y comenzó a manejar. Quería preguntarle a dónde íbamos pero temía que se fuera a enojar así que sólo me quedé callada.

-Vamos a la tienda donde yo compro mis cosas. Te compraré ropa nueva. También te conseguiré un estilista personal y te llevaré a que te hagan un cambio de imagen.-

-Ok.-

Manejó en silencio hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino. Era una tienda elegante llamada "Trece." Al entrar, un chico se nos acercó y habló con Edward. No presté atención a lo que dijo puesto que estaba ocupada viendo la tienda. Era grande, no, era más que grande. Había mucha ropa, zapatos y accesorios.

-Hola señorita Swan. Yo soy Viktore, seré su estilista personal. Yo escogeré su ropa y sus accesorios. También estaré encargado de arreglar su cabello y de su maquillaje. Yo le recomendaré que estilo de peinado le quedará bien dependiendo de su ropa y la ocasión.-

-Hola señor Viktore, es un placer conocerlo. ¿Cómo está?-

-Bella, no tenemos tiempo para charlar, ustedes dos deberían empezar ya.- Edward dijo mientras se iba a sentar al sofa más cercano.

A este chico no le gusta socializar. Viktore me pidió que me midiera diferentes conjuntos de ropa y zapatos. También escogió accesorios para combinarlos con estos. Estoy tan cansada. Edward quería ver la ropa que escogimos y nos quedamos un rato más. Es muy estricto. Después fuimos a un salón de belleza, Edward insistía en que necesitaba un cambio de "look"**(N/A: o sea cambio de imagen) **Lavaron mi cabello, lo secaron y lo rizaron. También me maquillaron y pintaron mis uñas. Siento que estoy en el infierno. No estoy acostumbrada a todo esto. Y lo peor, es que ¡me muero de hambre! Decidí enfrentarme a Edward y decirle que tengo hambre y sueño.

-¿Edward? Edward, tengo mucha hambre y también mucho sueño. Estoy muy cansada y recuerda que mañana tengo clases.-

-Te ves muy bien. De hecho te ves mucho mejor que antes. Tienes unos lindos ojos.- Edward comentó a la vez que me miraba de pies a cabeza.

Me sonrojé y miré al suelo.

-No te avergüences. Iremos a comprar comida y comeremos en casa.-

-Está bien.-

-¿Qué quieres comer? ¿Algo en particular?- preguntó manteniendo su mirada en el camino.

-No soy muy especial cuando se trata de comida. Lo que sea está bien.-

-Compraré comida china y pizza.-

-Suena bien.-

Después de comprar la comida, nos dirigimos a casa. Vivía en un vecindario muy caro y popular. Sé que no debería sorprenderme, después de todo él es Edward Cullen, pero no puedo evitarlo. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan rico. La casa, o mas bien debería decir mansión era muy grande. Color blanca y tenía un amplio jardín con bonitas flores por todos lados.

-No te quedes ahí parada. Vamos a adentro- me dijo

-Sólo iré por las cosas que compramos.-

-No te molestes, mandaré a una sirvienta para que lo haga. Vayamos a adentro a cenar.-

Lo seguí rápidamente porque noté la molestia en su voz. El interior de la casa también era blanco. Un hombre viejo, probablemente en sus sesentas nos recibió. Su rostro se veía amable y su bienvenida fue cálida.

-Señor Johnson, esta es Bella, a partir de hoy vivirá con nosotros. Asegúrese de que tenga todo lo que necesita. De le una sirvienta personal y guardaespaldas.-

-Eso no será necesario, puedo cuidarme sola. No necesito que nadie me este cuidando. Y es un gusto conocerlo señor Johnson.-

-Cuando yo diga que lo necesitas, sólo acepta y da las gracias. Estoy muy hambriento y pensé que tú también lo estabas pero parece que tienes la energía suficiente para discutir conmigo.- Edward me dijo mirándome de una manera fría.

-No estaba discutiendo, pero…-

-El señor Johnson es mi mayordomo, sólo dile lo que necesitas. Te mostrará tu cuarto. La cena será servida en tu cuarto. No digas nada sólo ve a arriba.-

El señor Johnson me sonrió y me indicó que lo siguiera. Arriba, había diferentes pinturas colgadas en las paredes. Pasamos por varios cuartos hasta llegar al que se convertiría en mi habitación.

-Me disculpo por las palabras de Edward. Tal vez esté cansado. Por favor siéntase como en casa señorita Bella.- me dijo el señor Johnson mientras me sostenía la puerta.

-Está bien, entiendo que tiene muchos problemas y que es por lo mismo que se irrita fácilmente. Pero por favor, sólo llámeme Bella.-

-Muy bien. Bienvenida Bella.-

-Gracias.-

El señor Johnson cerró la puerta y me quedé sola. Decidí investigar mi cuarto nuevo. Hay una cama matrimonial, una mesita de noche con una lámpara muy bonita, una mesa con 2 sillas, tal vez sea para los visitantes. El baño está genial, es del mismo tamaño de mi antigua habitación. El closet que también es vestidor también es enorme, ya había ropa dentro, ¿Por qué tuvimos que comprar más? Lo que más me gustó es que puedes ver todo el jardín desde la ventana de mi habitación.

Tocaron la puerta.

-Señorita Bella, soy Jean, su sirvienta personal. He venido a traerle la cena y sus cosas. ¿Puedo pasar?-

-Si, la puerta está abierta.-

Entró a la habitación e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Se ve un poco mayor que yo, probablemente tenga 24 o 25. Su cabello negro está amarrado en una cola de caballo al igual que las demás ayudantes de la casa.

-Hola.- dije sonriendo.

-Buenas noches señorita Bella. Aquí está su cena.-

-¿por qué cenamos en el cuarto y no en el comedor?-

-Lo siento señorita Bella, el señor Edward no usa el comedor desde que su novia se fue. Ahora come en su habitación y nos pidió que también le sirviéramos la comida en su cuarto.-

-Que triste. Gracias por traer la cena y mis cosas.-

-No tiene porque agradecerlo, es mi trabajo. Iré al closet a acomodar todo esto.-

Jean se dirigió al closet y yo comencé a comer. Edward es tan raro, me refiero al porqué comer en tu habitación teniendo un comedor tan bonito y ¿por qué debo comer sola habiendo tanta gente en esta casa? Después de unos minutos Jean salió del closet.

-Señorita Bella, el señor Edward quiere verla después de que haya cenado. Por favor reúnase con él en la sala.-

-Ok, iré en unos minutos. Gracias por decirme.-

Me lavé los dientes y me cambié de ropa. Me pregunté que debería usar, ero cuando me fijé en el closet, me di cuenta que ya estaba lleno de ropa. Había una nota escrita por Viktore. Decía que ya estaba mi ropa acomodada para la próxima semana. Y era cierto, ya estaban los conjuntos listos y completos ya que los accesorios y los zapatos se encontraban con estos. Como ya es hora de dormir, me encontré con otra nota diciendo que me pusiera una bata azul marino con unas pantuflas muy cómodas y un listón blanco para el cabello. Me puse todo y bajé para ver a Edward.

Lo ví sentado en el sofá, leyendo el periódico, usando una pijama de seda blanca. (**N/A: Imagínense a Edward así!! :D ¿a quién no se le cae la baba?) **

-Siéntate.- me dijo

Me senté del lado opuesto a él.

-Mañana te presentaré a mis mejores amigos. No tienes que preocuparte, ellos ya saben que te contraté. Asumo que la prensa ya comenzó a tomar interés en ti, ya hay algunas fotos en el periódico. Si por alguna razón un reportero de acorrala y te pregunta por nosotros, dile que eres mi prometida. Si te preguntan dónde nos conocimos, diles la verdad, en un café y a partir de ahí comenzamos a salir. Si te hacen más preguntas, no digas nada. Ten cuidado con le digas y como actúas. Recuerda que los ojos de millones de personas te estarán viendo, un solo error podría arruinarnos. Viktore estará aquí mañana para ayudarte a vestir. Sé que ya conociste a Jean, ella será tu sirvienta personal a partir de ahora.- Edward dijo sin molestarse en hacer pausas.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda. ¿Qué hay de la escuela? Todavía tengo que ir a clases.-

-Ya hablé con tu directora, le pedí que te dejara faltar 2 semanas.-

-¿Dos semanas? ¿Por qué?-

-Iré a Londres a filmar una película nueva y tengo que asistir a unos premios y tú me acompañarás.-

-¡Oh! Está bien.- respondí sintiéndome mal porque nunca me ha gustado faltar.

-Espera, mi trabajo. Necesito hablar con Rose.-

-Ya mandé a alguien a hablar con ella, ya le informaron que no seguirás trabajando ahí.-

-Wow, parece que te has hecho cargo de todo.-

-Estoy haciendo mi parte excelente, espero que tú hagas lo mismo.-

-Haré todo lo que pueda para ser una buena novia.-

-Cuento contigo entonces. Vete a dormir, nos levantaremos temprano mañana.-

Se fue a su habitación y yo hice lo mismo. Estaba tan cansada después de todo lo que hicimos hoy. Antes de dormir, recé y pensé en lo que había aprendido hoy. Hmmm… aprendí que mi papá puede ser muy sentimental a veces.

Aprendí que es muy cansado probarse tantos zapatos y ropa. Aprendí que hay gente muy rica y que la casa de mis sueños existe. Aprendí que a Edward no lo gusta comer con la gente y que no le gusta que discutan con él si tiene hambre y está cansado. Con todos esos pensamientos en mi cabeza, caí en un profundo sueño.


End file.
